


The Beginning of Us

by Ace_From_Outer_Space, Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Feels, Kissing, Romance, Teasing, i need me some more gay happy dorky Ellie, will probably add to this when i get time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_From_Outer_Space/pseuds/Ace_From_Outer_Space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: A post-apocalyptic world filled with danger and death at every turn might not be the romantic fairytale people dream of, but at least it's a start.





	1. Chapter 1

****Early morning light streamed in through a cracked window, falling on a bed. It was ancient, with a thin mattress and dog-eared blankets. All salvaged. Survival came first, but comfort was important for morale. Underneath the pile of blankets were two women, snuggled up close. Limbs tangled, no longer clear what belonged to who. It had been a long night for them both. Nothing new there.

Eventually, one of them stirred. Her dark hair - which was normally tied up in a bun - fell across her face. It was messy, sticking out in ways which defied every law of gravity. Nobody ever got to see Dina like this.

Nobody except Ellie.

Dina stared at the sleeping girl beside her, taking in all her familiar features. Auburn hair shimmering in the light; intelligent and feisty green eyes closed; the scar across her right eyebrow, pale freckled skin free from the usual layer of dirt and grime that came with a day of scavenging, internal chores or combat. Sometimes all three. Dina’s eyes settled on the tattooed arm around her waist, a definite bite mark visible through the ink when she focused. Expression troubled, she lightly traced it with her finger. First, the fern leaves, then the moth and finally the old indentation.

That had startled her at first. No wonder, really.

While awake, Ellie’s face and body language were always so stiff, ready for trouble. She’d seen enough to expect it. They all had. This new world they’d grown up in was harsh. People did terrible things to one another. Some to survive, some because they had lost their mind and others… just because there was nobody around to stop them. The only time either of them could relax, _truly relax_ , was at moments like this. With someone they trusted enough to completely let down their guard. To be vulnerable. Dina smiled, knowing she was the sole person on this earth who had the privilege of waking up to this sight every morning.

She wouldn’t give it up for anything.

“Morning, sleepy head.” She leaned over and kissed Ellie’s cheek, watching her eyelashes flutter.

With a groan, Ellie blinked several times, opening her eyes just a fraction. “No.”

Dina chuckled. “Morning is here whether you like it or not, dear.”

Instead of replying, she simply buried herself further under the blankets and held her girlfriend tighter to stop her from leaving. Whenever they left, there was always a chance one or both of them wouldn’t come back.

Just like Riley…

The name still made her heart ache. That wound had mostly healed by now. It still had some hold over her though, even after all this time.

Voice softening, hoping she could somehow persuade this stubborn girl with a gentle approach, Dina sighed. “Ellie. Come on, we have stuff to do. The sooner we do, the sooner we can get back.”

“We always have stuff to do. Can’t we just stay here?”

Quickly realizing this wasn’t working, Dina switched tactic. “Well, _you_ can. Don’t think Joel will be impressed when he hears you’ve shirked your responsibilities. And I might have to wake you up extra early every day for the next month to make up for it.”

Ellie winced, knowing she was only half joking. “Ouch, low blow.”

“Never said I’d play fair. You should know better by now.”

Opening her mouth to protest at first, Ellie gave up and shook her head. “God, if I didn’t love you-”

“That would be impossible. Don’t even try to deny it.” Dina stuck her tongue out confidently.

Even if she tried, she’d lose that argument. One way or another. Dina would _definitely_ use underhanded tactics. Instead, Ellie ended up pouting.

“Aw, isn’t that cute,” Dina teased playfully, gently pinching her cheeks.

Ellie half-heartedly batted her hands away. “Dina. Ah!” she shrieked louder than she expected when she felt the other girl start to tickle her. “Noooooo. Stooooop.”

Dina laughed loudly, not ready to relent _just_ yet. Laughter was hard to come by these days. “Why, would you look at that. My big, badass girlfriend defeated by tickling.”

Managing to scramble away, almost falling off the bed in an undignified heap, Ellie kept Dina at bay with her foot. “You’re evil.”

“Nope.” Dina wagged her finger, tutting. “If I was actually evil, I would’ve told _everyone_ your weakness.”

“They wouldn’t even get close and you know it.”

If there was one thing everyone in the settlement knew, it was this: _never_ mess with Ellie. Unless you had a death wish, of course. She didn’t take any prisoners.

“Not without losing a few fingers,” Dina added wryly.

“Damn right.”

Ellie sat up and took her girlfriend’s hand, gently intertwining their fingers before giving the back of her palm a kiss. She worked her way up Dina’s arm, peppering her skin with light kisses all the way up to her face.

When she tried to kiss her lips, Dina put a finger up to stop her. “Nice try, but that’ll have to wait.”

Before she could protest, Dina pressed a tender yet brief kiss to her lips and launched herself off the bed. All in the blink of an eye.

“Cheater,” Ellie mumbled, finally resigning herself to her fate.

“You’ll thank me later.”

The two women got ready for the day, no doubt filled with hard work. If they tried hard enough, they could pretend time had turned back several decades. Before the infected came. Neither of them had experienced a world without those mindless monsters, but they’d heard about it. Different problems and priorities, some they were desperately grasping to reclaim. What they wouldn’t give to worry about mundane things for once.

Peering outside, spotting some activity in the enclosed area, Dina turned to Ellie. “I’d say we have, hmm… maybe ten minutes before we have to face the world.”

Smiling, she grabbed Ellie’s wrist and pulled her back onto the bed. They fell in a messy pile, Dina cackling at the moment of wide-eyed surprise. She rarely got the drop on her girlfriend. When she did, it was _priceless_.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Ellie wrapped her arms around Dina and kissed her cheek. “I can’t even keep up with you sometimes.”

Dina rested her head on Ellie’s shoulder, nuzzling in. “Oh please. You can keep up just fine.”

Neither of them really wanted to go outside. They would be happy to stay in this one room forever. Just the two of them. Maybe one day, they could.

After all, this was just the beginning. _Their_ beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Reluctantly, the two women left their room and headed outside. They passed by a few people in the hallway, sharing muttered and silent greetings. It was too early to expect coherent sentences. A loose line formed in the main courtyard area, leading up to a large cooking pot. Morning rations.

Dina sniffed the air, trying to decipher their upcoming meal. “God, I hope there’s something decent today. I can’t eat another spoonful of semi-burnt mush.”

“Don’t get your hopes up.” Apparently flavor wasn’t important to whoever was planning their meals.

Drumming her fingers against her leg, Dina tried to think of something to pass the time. “What’s the worst thing you’ve eaten?”

“That weird concoction you made a few months back,” Ellie replied instantly with a straight face.

“Rude!” Dina nudged her lightly, trying and failing to act mortally offended.

Ellie laughed at her pout, putting her hands up. “I’m kidding. I’ve eaten a lot of questionable stuff over the years, not sure how I’d rate it all.”

“Way worse than my cooking.”

“Maybe.” That earned Ellie another indignant shove.

Finally they reached the start of the line, two spoonfuls of stew-like food slopped into bowls and handed to them. Once they sat down at one of the long benches, Dina started poking the chunks with her finger.

“Mystery meat. My favorite.” She took a spoon and dipped, shoving it in her mouth. She made a face, chewing the chunks before swallowing. “Ugh. They always overcook it.”

Ellie shrugged, eating her own food. “Least it’s something. Going hungry is worse.”

“I guess.” Dina idly moved her spoon through the stew.

Just as they finished up their meal, a gruff voice called out behind them, “Ellie.”

She turned, coming face to face with a man she knew well. Joel. “Yeah?”

“You’re on scouting duty with me today.”

Getting out of her seat, she smirked. “You sure they should be letting an old man do that?”

A deep, dry chuckle filled the air. “This old man could still teach you a few things. Like manners.”

“Oh please,” she scoffed loudly. “Like we need manners now.”

Dina shook her head. “We might not ‘need’ them, but they’re still nice.”

Joel allowed himself a reserved smile. “At least someone gets it. I ain’t gonna let you run around sassing everyone too much. That’ll get you in trouble.”

“Okay _dad._ Jeez, I’m not a kid anymore.” Ellie frowned at him.

“I wonder sometimes.”

She casually flipped him off. “Fuck you, Joel.”

Before, he would’ve reacted negatively to her semi-playful hostility. Now, he took it all in his stride. “Right, right. Nothing I ain’t heard before. Come on, let’s get this over with.”

“Hey, aren’t you forgetting something?” Dina didn’t wait for an answer, pulling her in for a quick kiss. “Stay safe out there.”

Unable to keep the dorky grin off her face, Ellie replied breathlessly. “Yeah.”

“You too, Joel.” He nodded at Dina, about as much acknowledgment as anyone could hope for from him. “While you’re out having fun with infected, I’m probably on gardening duty. Again. Ugh, I regret even mentioning my family used to own a farm.”

“It got you in here, so can’t complain too much,” Joel reminded with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“Oh, I know. I can still complain, though.”

“You got me there.”

Dina smiled, then pulled her girlfriend into a tight hug. “See you later, babe.”

Parting ways, they grabbed their gear from a nearby storehouse - backpacks and weapons. Ellie grabbed her trusty bow, making sure her knife was firmly secured, while Joel wielded a recently sharpened machete. Both had a gun, but they always tried hard not to use it. Ammo was scarce and gunshots were loud.

Ready for the mission, Joel headed over to the makeshift stables with Ellie following close behind. She took a moment to examine the enclosed space that made up the settlement. Looming walls, offering the best protection anyone could hope for from infected and raiders. Slightly lopsided guard posts were dotted around, covering all sides. As they worked their way through the maze of buildings - some makeshift, others utilizing already existing structures - she looked at the man walking beside her.

His age was starting to really show, his once black hair and beard peppered with silver. Wrinkles lined his face, showing years of stress from survival; more than a man his age would normally have. Everything about him was cleaner than the first time she met him, better presented. There was still a strong essence of ruggedness, just less dirt and blood.

“You’ve been staring a long time,” he said, not breaking his stride.

“Just thinking about how old you look. You always did, but it’s worse now.”

“You got no damn filter, huh.”

“Better direct than lying.”

That actually made him crack a smile. “I can count on that with you. Gotta wonder if direct ain’t some cover up for ditching consequences.”

“Pfft. Would I?”

“Yes,” he replied without hesitation.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Ellie approached her usual brown horse. It huffed loudly.

Joel passed her a curious glance. “Trust you to instantly bond with the difficult horse.”

“Hey, she’s just misunderstood.” She gave the horse a firm pat. “A bit of love and care goes a long way.”

“Remember it’s a working horse, not a pet.”

Sighing deeply, she prepped her horse for the journey. “So? Doesn’t mean we can’t bond. If you can’t even get close to a horse without it bolting, then you’re doing something wrong. You can’t control them, you gotta work with them.”

“Just… don’t get too attached, okay.” A hint of vulnerability escaped the gruff, emotionless facade.

A little annoyed, Ellie stopped what she was doing and turned to him. “I know how things work by now. Animals die. People die. It sucks, but that doesn’t mean we should just stop caring.”

His temporary silence spoke volumes.

“Let’s just get movin’.” He gave his horse a heel tap, leading them towards the entrance gate.

Sighing - why did he refuse to open up to her more after all these years? - Ellie trotted after him. While he’d come a long way in the emotional department, he still had a lot to go.

He wasn’t alone.

They began scouting out the area, stopping occasionally to check traps and hidden supply caches. Over the past few months, they’d all worked hard to expand the settlement’s safe zone. There was still a lot of ground to cover. Few words were exchanged, mostly to warn each other of oncoming threats. They passed by a few infected, that was a given. No matter how many you killed, there always seemed to be ten more to replace it. At least they didn’t come across any people. That was worse. Way worse.

After some time, they arrived at the last of their stops. An abandoned cabin.

“Alright, we’ll stop here,” Joel announced, slowing down. “Grab a few things to take back.”

Parking their horses up, they got off and tied them up securely on the wooden porch posts. Giving her horse a pat, Ellie followed him inside, cautiously at first. Once they’d checked the area was secure, they relaxed a little. Well, as relaxed as anyone could be these days.

“I’ll check upstairs. Don’t go wandering off.”

Ellie crossed her arms. “You know telling me not to do something makes me wanna do it more, right?”

“Ellie.”

“Alright, I won’t. Jeez, lighten up a little.”

“Thank you.” He turned around and climbed the creaky stairs.

She waited until he was out of sight before doing anything. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she stomped over to the kitchen and threw open one of the cupboards.

“Ellie do this. Ellie don’t do that,” she muttered under her breath, taking a few cans out before slamming the door shut and opening another. “I’m not a fucking kid anymore. I’m 19 and I grew up with all this shit. I’m not stupid.”

Deep down, she knew he only said it out of care… and fear. He still refused to talk about Sarah much. Whenever she managed to get a little out of him, he immediately closed up. She couldn’t blame him, honestly. After everything with the Fireflies, he was particularly protective. Joel had saved her, more times than she could count, but she didn’t want him to worry all the time about her.

Maybe that was what she was _really_ frustrated about.

Sighing heavily, she shoved a few items in her backpack before moving onto another cupboard. “Why won’t you talk to me, Joel?”

“About?”

Ellie jumped to her feet, knife drawn. He was stood behind her, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

“I nearly stabbed you.”

Unfazed, he shrugged. “And I nearly snuck up on you. Gotta be more aware.”

“What’re you even doing down here?” she asked angrily.

“I heard a lot of slamming,” he replied calmly. “Thought I’d check to see if you were alright.”

“I’m fine.”

Joel said nothing, but obviously didn’t believe her. She knew he wouldn’t push hard enough for an answer, so she had to take charge. If she didn’t do this now, they never would. Even if it was difficult.

“We… need to talk.”

Pushing himself off the wall, Joel sat down in one of the dog-eared chairs. It groaned under his weight. He let his intertwined hands rest on his stomach.

“Alright, I’m listening.”

Swallowing hard - she didn’t think they’d get this far so quickly - Ellie sat on the couch opposite. She shuffled uncomfortably, wondering how to start.

“I… look, I’m not the little girl you first met. I’ve seen my fair share of shit. Don’t get me wrong, you’ve done a lot for me, more than anyone, but you don’t have to worry so much. Not to the point where it stops me doing stuff that makes me happy. Even with Dina, you’re kinda… dismissive. I know you’ve got good intentions, you don’t want me getting too attached to anyone because this world is cruel and takes people away - good, bad and everyone in between - but… I can’t live thinking everyone’s either gonna screw me over or... die.”

His face remained stoic as he listened. There was no sign he would even try to interrupt. Ellie didn’t know if that made it easier or harder.

“I need you to talk to me, Joel. There’s so much you refuse to tell me. I get it, it’s painful, but I’m here. You’re here. We’re here together. I want to understand you,” she paused, instinctively hugging herself. “I guess it’s not fair to ask you to open up without me opening up. Before I met you, there was a girl. Riley. We were close, real close. Then she got tied up with the Fireflies and left me all alone. She came back, asked me to leave everything we both knew behind. I said yes, but we never got the chance. She got bit. Same time I did. I survived. She… didn’t.”

That was all she could say right now. It was better than nothing. They sat in silence for a long time. She started to wonder if he’d just get up and leave. The sound of his quivering voice quelled that fear of being abandoned.

“Sarah died, right in my arms. I watched the life leave her. My baby girl was there one moment and then… she wasn’t.” For the first time in years, Joel let himself cry. He couldn’t stop them even if he tried. “Then I lost Tess. Didn’t even get to say goodbye properly to either of them. I nearly lost you…” He lifted his head, tired eyes watery. “I can’t lose anyone else, Ellie.”

Feeling her heart ache, she looked at the man who had been like a father to her for so long. “You didn’t lose me. You won’t.”

“You can’t promise that,” he said, more vulnerable than she had ever heard him. “We all do stupid things to keep the people we love safe.”

Ellie had been out cold when Joel saved her from the Fireflies’ facility. God only knew how many people he killed to get her back. He put himself in danger, blind to the threat.

She had to get through to him somehow. “Without people worth keeping safe, is there any point? If I didn’t have you or Dina, I’d just be surviving. I’d go fucking crazy. We need to rely on people. We _need_ to care.”

They’d both loved and lost, hardened to protect them from the overwhelming pain. It had been easier to numb it all, or so they thought. Now felt like the right time to allow themselves to feel again.

“I’m… scared, Ellie.”

That was the first time since she met Joel that she’d ever heard him admit his fear.

“Me too, but you know what? Having you around makes it less scary in some ways. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Eventually, he got to his feet and offered a hand to her. “C’mon, everyone will worry if we’re out too late. Last thing either of us need is Dina freaking out.”

They had made a little progress today. That was enough. She took it firmly, eternally grateful for the chance to meet this man. Sure, he had his flaws, everyone did, but he was the best parent she could ever ask for.

Just as he was about to leave the cabin, Joel stopped and turned to face her. “Ellie.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m... proud of you.” His voice wavered at the end, but his words were confident and clear.

Ellie was hit with a sudden and powerful wave of emotions. Joel’s opinion and approval actually meant a whole damn lot to her, even if she pretended otherwise. More than she even realized before now. She looked up to him, respected him so much. Feeling her body tremble and a lump form in her throat, she broke down and cried, not out of sadness but relief. She felt strong arms wrap around her; she clung back just as tight.

She had been waiting to hear those four simple words all her life. Better late than never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll next be able to update this, but I would like to write more when I can. See you then!

**Author's Note:**

> Might do some more for TLOU when I get time, maybe even add some more and longer chapters to this particular story, since I am pretty hyped for TLOU2 and I need my poor gay apocalypse daughter to be happy.


End file.
